candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PyroGothNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Magegg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Magegg (talk) 23:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) This wiki is simply for fun and use of imagination. Everyone knows Candle Cove is a joke. That's it. If you can't deal with it, stop commenting and deleting other people's contribution. You don't have to be the party pooper, just live and let live, OK? Hello PyroGothNerd, and excuse the interruption (if I was interrupting something, I mean), but I'm really curious about how and/or where do you get all the candle cove info you have put in the wiki. You and PirateJet are the big ones on here, helping this wiki to be something more serious, and I always wonder "how does this guy knows so much about candle cove?". I just wanted to know if you could share the links to the pages or documents you use to edit the wiki and add extra information. I would like to see those, because I actually don't know too many candle cove info sources nowadays (just this wiki and tvtropes). If you read this and answer, thanks :) Zimvader42 (talk)Zimvader42 -- As someone who has worked on three wikis (and building one from scratch), adding a quotes section looks a little... gawdy, if you know what mean. It's good to add as much information to a page as one can find, but adding too many unnecessary things like quotes can make it look overdone or hastily done. Especially when the show doesn't exist in the first place, haha. Also, I really liked what you added to the Possible Connections to Real Pirates page, with connections to real pirates with the Laughingstock crew. It's so cool that you looked pirates up for similarities. I'll have to add them to the character's trivia later. One more thing, if you would like I can take a crack at drawing the Candle Cove map. You can check my deviantART website through my page on ths wiki, and I've been the one drawing the pictures for characters like Bravery and Manrow. I am avaliable to try. :) PirateJet (talk) 22:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, the last message made me laugh. I'm from Canada actually. Also, America is the only country that spells "favour" as "favor". It's just because the US broke away from Britain instead of asking seperate, and changed spelling, etc. to truly be seperate. Canada, Australia, and other British colonies just asked to be recognized as our own countries, but we still spell the same as Britain. Good ol' politics. PirateJet (talk) 22:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks for answering so quickly :D But wait, if you just came up with all you add to this wiki (that's what I understood, correct me if I understood your comment wrong), I have to say that you have a full big load of imagination, sir!! ~~Zimvader42 Oh well, sorry, didn't know you were a lady. But it's a bit sad to know that all you put in the wiki is coming from your own imagination. You see I used to add all the info in the candle cove wiki to some documents and "head-canon scripts" if someday I finally decided to get started with a candle cove comic. But since most of the things in the wiki (such as the unused characters, and the detail information, etc.) is yours, I think I have no longer a right to use it (for the copyright or whatever is called). Anyway, this wiki is growing pretty fast in content and that's great. Zimvader42 (talk)Zimvader42 Oh well thanks for the explanation. Yeah I know Straub's page, but trying to find him around the internet seems hard. Maybe I should try his twitter or whatever he uses. Anyway, thanks again for answering so quickly. You and piratejet seem to be the only people around here. It has been a lot of time since I last saw the creator of the wiki, and the rest of it seems... dead (if if wasn't for you, I mean). -- That's funny that you want to become an animator, I'm planning on going into storyboarding myself. I'm taking a year off currently to work on my portfolio, but hopefully next September I can make it into the school I want to get my Bachelor's in 2-D animation. Good luck to you youself. :) PirateJet (talk) 18:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC)